Anime Spin the Bottle
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: What happens when a crazy anime fan brings random anime characters (and some other fans) together to play one simple game...spin the bottle? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Welcome here are the rules

Spin the bottle- Anime style

Part 1: Arrival & Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Fushigi Yuugi, or Ranma 1/2. If I owned these anime shows, I would make things would be different. ^.^' Anyways, the only thing that you can't sue me for is Nayko & myself. If you do sue me, ya won't get much. So please, don't. Thank you!

A/N: The people in here wear their normal clothing…and for Nayko and me, you'll have to use your imaginations. Nayko is my sister's friend, a real person. She's in love with Tasuki. Please don't ask! I'm also in the fic. My name is my author's name, NekoRanma13, but it's shortened to NR. Oh, yeah, here all the peoples' ages:

NR –15                       Chiriko – 15      Nayko – 16       Tasuki – 17

Miaka – 15       Tamahome – 17                        Misty – 16        Ash – 15

Akane – 16      Ranma – 16      Kari – 13         TK – 13

Hotohori – 18               Nuriko – 18     Brock – 17       Davis – 13        Pikachu –???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NR: (putting food on a long table) Ok, I hope this is enough food for everyone…especially with Miaka's big stomach! (Continues to put food on the table)

Chiriko: (walks in & looks around)

NR: (runs up to Chiriko) Chiriko! You're here!

Chiriko: (smiles) I heard that Tamahome & Miaka are invited to this party, too. Why am I here early?

NR: Help me get ready!

Chiriko: Really… is that all?

NR: And you get to greet the guests!

Chiriko: And you're not able to do that…why?

NR: I have to make sure Tamahome & Miaka get in last!

Chiriko: why do they…er… never mind I see your point…

(Doorbell rings; both NR & Chiriko walk to the door)

NR: Ok, you stay here, & I'll be outside keeping Miaka out till everyone else is in. (gives Chiriko a list of guests)

Chiriko: I guess that simple enough… (Opens the door & finds Ash, Misty, & Pikachu standing there)

CG: Hey there, Ash, Misty, & Pikachu! (Slips outside)

Ash & Misty: Hello! (Both watch me walk toward the other guests who are arriving)

Pikachu: Pik Pika! (Runs inside & jumps on table to eat)

Ash: (Still outside with Misty, looking around) Misty, where'd Pikachu go?

Misty: (glances inside & points to Pikachu) Pikachu is inside! (Walks inside with Ash behind her)

Ash: I wonder why NR invited us to this party… (Stands by the table watching Misty)

Misty: (Talking to Chiriko) do you know where NR ran off to?

Chiriko: (still welcoming guests) Konnichiwa, Hotohori – sama! (Turns to Misty) I think she went to make sure a friend of ours' gets to the party last. (Misty gives him a puzzled look) It's a long story… (Goes back to his job) Hi Tasuki!

Tasuki: Chiriko! What 'cha doing here?

Chiriko: NR gave me a job to do… welcoming guests…

Tasuki: I bet that's not th' only reason… (Leaves Chiriko to go talk to Hotohori, who is staring at Pikachu, trying to figure out what it is.)

Chiriko: I think I'll ignore that remark… (Goes back to greeting guests)

~~ Meanwhile outside ~~ 

NR: (Standing near the door) Hi Nuriko!

Nuriko: hey! (Walks into the room, spots Hotohori, & runs to him) he he he…

(Tamahome & Miaka walk toward NR.)

NR: You two stop! You have to go in last!

Miaka: (stops) Huh? Why?

Tamahome: Yeah… why can't we go in now?

(NR pulls Tamahome away from Miaka to explain why)

NR: Tamahome… why do ya think? Because I would like my other guests to be able to have some food!!!

Tamahome: Oh yeah… I see your point… (Goes over to Miaka & keeps her attention away from the smell of food come out from the room)

~~ Meanwhile inside ~~

(Chiriko is still welcoming guests at the door. Ranma & Akane enter followed by TK & Kari.)

Chiriko: (looking at the guest list.) Everyone's almost here…

(Davis walks in and spots Kari petting Pikachu & introducing herself & TK to Ash & Misty)

Davis: Cool! Kari's here! But TJ, or whatever his name is, is here too… (Walks over to Kari)

(Chiriko, who still stands at the door, sees a blur run past him heading toward Tasuki.)

Nayko: (In Tasuki's arms) Tasuki!!! I'm so happy you're here!!!

Tasuki: H-hi Nayko!

(Chiriko marks off Nayko & then Brock, who had arrived after Nayko. Brock heads over to talk to Ash & Misty)

NR: (From outside) Ok Miaka, Tamahome, you two may go inside now. Oh, and Tamahome, tell Chiriko that I'm going to go on an errand so he's in charge.

Tamahome: Ok… (Sees Miaka had already gone inside. Tamahome repeats NR's message to Chiriko while Miaka devours the rest of the food.) 

Tamahome: (Yelling) Miaka! (Whacks her on the head) Why didn't you leave me some food?!?!

Miaka: Uh… I was hungry? (Tamahome drags her away, muttering something about being happy he wasn't paying for the food.)

Chiriko: (Mumbling after receiving NR message) She should know I'm not good at being in charge… even though I'm smarter than everyone else here… she is my best friend…

(Everyone is in the groups according to their shows)

Tasuki: (In the Fushigi Yugi group) Nayko, do you have any idea why NR is throwing this party? You are her sister's friend…

Nayko: (Still hanging onto Tasuki) why do you think I'd know, no da? It's Karmahome's party and she's not even here!

Nuriko: who?

Nayko: that's her nickname according to her sister and me…

Nuriko: oh…

(Digimon & Pokemon people are in a group talking to each other.)

Davis: what this party needs is music!!! (Stands up on the table & starts to sing "Bye, Bye, Bye" badly, trying to do the moves) Baby bye, bye, bye!

(NR enters with & sees Davis singing. NR points to the table Davis is standing on, & then to Davis & the floor.)

NR: (Looking at Nuriko) Please! Do something!

Nuriko: (smiles happily) why I'd be delighted to! (Picks up the table & tips it so Davis falls off & lands on the ground. Nuriko then smashed the table extremely hard, upside-down, onto Davis.)

Ranma: (Hit by the cold drinks that were on the table & turns into a girl) Geez! Now I'm a girl!!! (People stare, and then shrug, assuming it is normal)

Davis: ow…

Rest of the guests: CG WHY ARE WE HERE?

NR: (Sweatdrops along with Chiriko) Daaa…. You didn't all have to yell at me!

Chiriko: I've been wondering why there here also…

NR: They're here to play spin the bottle! (Holds up a bottle.)

All: WHAT?!?!

Ash: The only reason why we're here is to play a game?

NR: Uh… yes… and you have to play!

Chiriko: What if they don't listen?

NR: (points to the nearest closet door) in there, I have a powerful person… or thing… from each of your shows, which I've taken control with kadoku. From Pokemon: Mewtwo, Digimon: Puppetmon, Fushigi Yuugi: Nakago, and Ranma ½: that giant cat.

Ranma: C-c-cat?! (Hides behind Akane & clings to her)

Akane: Get off of me you pervert! (Punches "her", sending Ranma flying, who luckily gets hit by hot water)

Nayko: what about me Karmahome?

NR: (Picks up Pikachu) you'll get shocked by Pikachu here. (Whispers to Pikachu, smirks & puts it down) Oh, by the way, _NO ONE calls me "Karmahome" in my fics._

(Pikachu gives Nayko a minor shock)

Nayko: (Slightly crisped & has Tasuki holding her up) I see you point… no da…

NR: Now let's explain the rules.

All: Ok…

NR: Rule 1: Everyone has to play.

Rule 2: The bottle spinner gets to decide how he or she "kisses" whomever the bottle points to.

Rule 3: You have to let the person "kiss" you.

Rule 4: During the game, I'll disqualify peoples I feel don't deserve to be here, or those who annoy me. (Glances at Davis) Once you are disqualified, you have to leave.

Rule 5: There are two rounds. 1st is with everyone and when the disqualifying takes place. 2nd is with the remaining people. Then, when I feel its necessary, I will end the game.

Rule 6: Chiriko and I will not play.

Are there any questions or comments?

Davis: HEY! I think you two should play! Why don't you want to play?!?!

NR: BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIC!!! (Thinks) That and I don't think Chiriko wants to play (turns to him) do you?

Chiriko: Not really…

NR: Ok… Davis… since you argued with me… (Snaps fingers) its time for your consequence…

(The closet door opens, & Puppetmon comes out, whacks Davis with his mallet, and goes back into the closet & the door closes.)

Misty: Nice mallet… I only have a wooden one…

Akane: I agree with you, Misty, that metal mallet is pretty neat… but I only have a giant wooden one… and a few smaller ones…

Ash: (whispering to Ranma) I hope Misty never gets a metal mallet…

Ranma: No… Akane would be much worse… if she did, that uncute, tomboy woul- (Akane throws a mini-mallet at him)

Davis: (Lying on the floor) Ow… my head hurts……… (Gets up, holding his head)

Ash: (whispering to Misty) He's not only as stupid as Psyduck, but now he kinda looks like it too. 

Misty: (Laughing hysterically with Ash) you are so right Ash!!!!

Davis: Wha? Did I miss something? What's so funny?

(Everyone starts cracking up at the clueless Davis.)

NR: Ok, now that I'm done torturing Davis… let's all sit down and start the game. You all have certain places to sit. (Pulls a clipboard from outta nowhere.) Is that all right with everyone?

Davis/Miaka/Ash: YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ASSIGNED SEATS!!!

NR: Are you finished with the yelling?

Davis/Miaka/Ash: Yes…

NR: Now for your punishment for yelling at me… (Snaps fingers) Puppetmon! Nakago! Mewtwo! Attack!

(The door opens & the three prepare for pain, yet they don't receive any.)

Davis/Miaka/Ash: Huh?

NR: Uh…

(Everyone creeps to the closet & looks inside to see what's wrong.)

 ~~~~ Inside the closet ~~~~

Nakago: (Prancing about in a pink, frilly dress over his armor) I feel pretty! La la la la la!

(Mewtwo and Puppetmon are at a table drinking tea.)

Mewtwo: this is lovely tea isn't Puppetmon?

Puppetmon: (sips some tea) Oh, quite so! How about you kitty?

Cat: The tea is quite delightful…

Mewtwo: Nakago! Quit prancing about and come join our happy little tea party.

Nakago: Ok! But afterwards would you three please join me for a game of gay croquet?

Puppetmon/Mewtwo/Cat: Oh, that would be quite lovely!

~~~~ Back outside ~~~~

NR: (Shuttering closes the door & locks it.) That was scary… Tamahome: (Starts to crack up) Hahahahahahahaha… 

Miaka: (blinks at him) I think he has gone crazy…

Tasuki: (starts laughing too) Hahahaha… Nakago…in a pink dress… prancing… that's so funny… hahahahahahaha…

(The rest of the FY characters, along with NR, start laughing.)

NR: (looks at Davis, Miaka, & Ash) you guys got off easy…

(The three sigh with relief)

NR: (Looking at the group of anime characters) Ok, now for the seating arrangements!

Akane: now what will you do if we oppose you?

NR: I dunno… I did that just to keep you guys from opposing me. Well, that, and to hurt people I dislike, like Davis here! (Punches Davis on the head.)

TK: I'm beginning to enjoy this party, especially with Davis getting hurt!

(Davis stands there while NR & the other Digimon characters laugh.)

NR: (Whispers to TK) he is probably gonna be one of the firsts to get disqualified…

TK: (grinning) hehehehehe…….

NR: OK!!! Let's do the seating arrangements: [A/N: Going to the person's left] Tasuki, Nayko, Miaka, Tamahome, Akane, Ranma, Kari, TK, Pikachu, Misty, Ash, Brock, Davis, Hotohori, and Nuriko. Chiriko and I will be standing, and watching the game. Are there any questions? (Glares at Davis)

Davis: Uh… (Stops himself) …no…

NR: good Davis you're learning! (Pats his head) Now let's start!

(Every one sits in a circle in order.)

To be continued… 

A/N:  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! When you finish the other chapters, please review, I like hearing praise… or flames… from readers. I hope you check out my other stories! Bye! ^.^


	2. Let's get this party started!

Spin the bottle- Anime style

Part 2: Round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, Ranma 1/2 and Fushigi Yugi. If I owned these anime shows, I would make things would be different. Anyways, the only thing that you can't sue me for is Nayko & myself. If you do sue me, ya won't get much. So please, don't, or I'll send one of my anime pets on ya.

A/N: You need to read the first chapter before this one… or ya won't get it. Sorry it took so long… I blame school! Thanks for waiting!

NR: Now let's start!

(Every one sits in a circle in order.)

All: Who starts?

NR: Davis…

All: WHAT?!?!

NR: I don't want him to come and hunt me down and hurt me with Flamedramon or something! I'm trying to be nice to just once. (Sighs)

Davis: (spins the bottle) I hope I get Kari!

Kari: (Whispering to TK) I hope not!

(The bottle lands on…Pikachu…)

Davis: Wha? I'm not… No way!!!

NR: you have to Davis….

Davis: All right… (Gives Pikachu a kiss on the head.)

Pikachu: (sweatdrops) PIIIKAAACHUUU!!!! (Shocks Davis & Davis falls down into his seat.)

Davis: Ow… (Burnt to a crisp)

NR: your turn Pikachu (Gives it a pat on the head)

Pikachu: Pika! (Spins the bottle)

(The bottle lands on…Nuriko!)

Pikachu: Chu! (Mocks Nuriko by kissing him on the lips)

Nuriko: STUPID PIKCHU! (Punches Pikachu through the roof. Pikachu flies away)

Misty: Ash, aren't ya gonna do anything?

Ash: No… At the rate Pikachu's going, it will land in Pallet town anyways… 

Misty: (Looks at Ash in disbelief) I thought you'd never think of Pikachu in that way. I mean… you and Pikachu trying to become a "Pokemon Master."

Ash: (sighs) it's still like that… but I'm 15 now…I've got other things on my mind…

Misty: Like…?

Ash: (blushing) paying attention to the game!

(Everyone was staring at Ash & Misty)

Nuriko: Looks like it's my turn! (Spins the bottle & it lands on…Kari!)

Kari: (Blinks)???

Nuriko: (sighs, mumbling to her-- I mean himself) I'll try on my next turn… (Gets up & kisses Kari on top of the head.) Is that ok NR?

NR: Yep!

Kari: Guess it's my turn… (Spins the bottle)

NR: (standing behind Davis) hmmm…. (The bottle lads on TK!)

Davis: WHAT?!?! (Jumps out of his seat)

Kari: (giggles) Ok! (Leans over & kisses TK cheek)

Davis: Grrrr… (Lunges toward TK, but NR grabs his shirt collar & drags him to a computer)

NR: You are disqualified! Go home! (Davis disappears into the computer & lands in his home.) What? (Looks at the people staring at her.)

TK: you were right. Davis was the first to be disqualified.

NR: and just because he couldn't hold his temper! (Everyone laughs) Ok! Back to the game!

TK: ok! (Spins the bottle & it lands on… Nayko!)

Nayko: Da? (Blinks)

TK: ok… whatever… (Kisses Nayko on the cheek quickly)

Nayko: da?

Tasuki: STOP THAT!

Nayko: Ok, no da! It's my turn anyways! (Spins the bottle & it lands on… Brock!)

Brock: ^.^

Nayko: (pats Brock on the head) I am NOT kissin' ya Brock!

Brock: Awww… (Cries silently)

Nayko: is that ok?

NR: yeah… if I hurt ya too much then Mulder will probably sic her evil penguins on me… [A/N: Mulder is one of my sister's many nicknames & please don't ask about the penguins… my sister is odd… only a few people will get it.]

Nayko: good point.

NR: your turn Brock!

Brock: I've spun already! (Points to the spinning bottle) See?

(The bottle lands on…Ranma.)

Brock: No way! (Crawling away)

NR: I can fix this… (Dumps a bucket of cold water on Ranma)

Ranma: HEY! (In his girl form) wha'cha do that for?!

Brock: YAY!!!

NR: (picks up bottle) wait... Brock rigged the bottle! He made it land on her! [A/N: for the love of Suzaku… please don't ask how he rigged it!]

Brock: (sweatdrops) Uh… I guess I'm in trouble…

NR: Yes and your punishment is… (Drags him to the closet)

Brock: NO!!!! 

NR: Yes… You spend the rest of the time in here! (Locks the door) Let's continue… (Places a new bottle in the middle of the circle)

Ranma: I guess it's my turn…right?

NR: go ahead… (Ranma spins bottle & it lands on Tamahome)

Ranma: … whatever… (Kisses Tamahome's cheek & then pours hot water on herself to turn back to a guy)

NR: your turn Tamahome…

Tamahome: (spins bottle) sure… whatever…(the bottle lands on…Nuriko)

Tamahome: Na-Na-NANI?!?!?!

Chiriko: (laughing hysterically with NR as Nuriko walks over to Tamahome) you know you have to Tamahome!

Tamahome: (sighs) Fine… and thought I'd never have kiss him again…(Nuriko kisses Tamahome on the lips & ran quickly back to his seat)

Nuriko: ha ha ha…

Tamahome: (Throws a chi blast at Nuriko) BAKA! I though you were gonna try _NOT to be gay for the party!_

Nuriko: Sorry Tama-kins!

NR: Calm down Tamahome… you really think a _Fushigi Yugi fan like me would have a fic with Nuriko in it and have him not be gay? That's like, having Chichiri in a story & not having him say "no da" through the whole thing!_

Tamahome: Grrr… (Sits down)

Chichiri: (pops up out of nowhere) that's true, no da! (Disappears with a puff of smoke)

NR: (Blinks & turns to Nuriko) Nuriko, even though I like you how you are, but please… don't do that again…

Nuriko: sorry, I won't! Besides it my turn! (Spins bottle & it lands on… Miaka!)

Miaka: Wha? (Turns her attention from claming Tamahome down, back to the game)

Nuriko: heh… (Kisses Miaka on the lips quickly)

Miaka: … (sits there in shock)

Tamahome: (his symbol now glowing) NURIKO!!!

Nuriko: (backs away slowly) G-Gomen Tama-kins…

NR: TAMAHOME! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY FIGHTING!!! (Takes Akane & Misty's mallets & whacks him with them)

Miaka: (after pulling Tamahome into his seat) my turn! (Spins bottle & it lands on Hotohori)

Hotohori: ^.^ (looks a little too happy)

Miaka: ok… (Kisses his cheek as Nuriko glares at her)

Hotohori: ^.^ (spins the bottle happily & it lands on Nuriko)

Nuriko: YAY!!!

Hotohori: AHHH!!! (Runs away from Nuriko, who is trying to kiss him)

NR: (grabs Nuriko & stops him from running) Nuriko… maybe if you didn't chase him, he'd give ya a kiss!

Nuriko: good point!

NR: (lets go of Nuriko) good… (looks for Hotohori, who is standing at the other side of the room)

Hotohori: (sighs) I know it's the rules… & besides… it may get Nuriko to leave me alone for a while… (kisses Nuriko's cheek)

Hotohori: (as Nuriko sits down in a daze) can I leave now? I've had enough of this game…

Nuriko: wait! Let me finish my turn! Then I'll go too! Is that ok, NR? (spins bottle)

NR: Sure… There are only two people left I want to be disqualified…

(the bottle lands on Akane)

Akane: uh… (Nuriko kisses her cheek& leaves with Hotohori)

Nuriko & Hotohori: Ja Ne!

Akane: looks like it my turn! (spins the bottle & lands on Tasuki!)

Tasuki: huh?

Akane: (kisses his cheek) Sorry "Fang Boy," it's the rules…(winks at Tamahome)

Tasuki: (sweatdrops & glares at Tamahome who's laughing) whatever… it's my turn! (spins bottle & it lands on Miaka)

Tamahome: WHAT!!! (his symbol glowing)

Tauski/Miaka: (blushing) uh…

NR: (Ties Tamahome up & talks to him softly) Tamahome… try to control your temper! I don't wanna disqualify you yet! (points to the closet) but… if you don't settle down, ya joining Brock & your "happy" little friend, Nakago.

Tasuki: and I need to finish my turn! (kisses Miaka on the lips) your turn Miaka!

NR: (unties Tamahome & pats his head) good Tama-kins! (Tamahome sits back in his seat)

Miaka: (blushing) Tasuki kisses really good… (spins the bottle)

Tamahome: What?! What do you mean by that?

Miaka: (smiles) but he doesn't kiss as good as you Tamahome…(gives him a hug)

Tamahome: (smiles, hugging back) I'll just forget what you said…

Miaka: ok! (the bottle lands on Tasuki!)

Tamahome: why does it keep doing that?

Miaka: (walks to Tasuki) I have to Tamahome, it's the rules… (Hugs Tasuki)

Tasuki: (bushes) uh… (hugs back)

Miaka: (whispers to Tasuki) Thank you Tasuki… for everything… (kisses Tasuki's cheek & sits down) your turn!

Tasuki: (still bushing) ok… (spins bottle & lands on Nayko)

Nayko: cool! 

Tasuki: heh heh heh ( kisses Nayko on the lips)

Nayko: (in a daze) can we go now Tasuki?

Tasuki: (stands up & helps Nayko up) is that ok NR?

NR: yes… leave… you two are diqualified!

(Tasuki & Nayko walk into an empty closet)

NR: You two know you just walked into a closet…right? [A/N: not the tea party closet!]

Nayko: (through the door) I know. we've locked ourselves in here… ( they stay in there & start… well you readers can decide yourselves.)

NR: (sweatdrops) ok… that was somewhat distrubing… they are quite odd…

Chiriko: quite so…

NR: (clears her throat) Anyways… they are the last disqualification. Round 1 is over.

Ash: your point being…?

NR: you guys get up & strech your legs befor Round 2.

All: OK!

TO BE CONTINUED… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: To whomever is reading this… Thanks for waiting! I know I took forever but I blame school & homework! Well now that school's out for me, I got time to work on this! Hopefully I'll get the last chapter up before school's up again! I hope you liked this chapter & you'll like the next one! Oh, and check out any of my other fics! And please tell me what you think of my story! Ja Ne!


	3. Break & finishing this insane game

Spin the bottle- Anime style

Part 3: A Break & Round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, and Fushigi Yugi. If I owned these anime shows, I would make things different. Anyways, the only thing that you can't sue me for is Nayko, Mulder, Jason, & I. If you do sue me, ya won't get much.

A/N: You need to read the first two chapters before this one… or ya won't get it. Oh yeah! There are some new characters:

Mulder: 17        Izzy: 17             Jason: 17

And another thing… don't mind what Jason does in this fic… he is quite odd in real life (he's my sister's friend)

NR: OK! Break time!!! (Walks off with Chiriko to talk with him)

Ranma: (stands up & then helps Akane up.) Great! I'm getting' thirsty anyways… (Turns to Akane) Ya want somethin'?

Akane: (looks at him) Why are you being so nice to me?

Ranma: (blushes& looks at the ground) cause… I don't wanna to get in a fight with ya… I asked so ya wouldn' get mad at me.

Akane: huh? (Blushing)

Ranma: (looks up & smiles) I just wanna have some fun… without any fights.

Akane: (smiles brightly & gives Ranma a peck on the cheek) well… I'd have to agree with you, Ranma! So let's get something to drink! 

(Ranma & Akane walk to the food table, which has magically been filled with just drinks instead.)

Chiriko: I wonder how Brock's doing in the closet…

NR: I dunno… let's go see!

(They open the door & look inside.)

Chiriko: (sweatdrops along with NR) uh…

NR: oh no… 

~~ Inside the closet… ~~

Brock is wearing his pink frilly apron, playing a game of gay croquet with Puppetmon, the Cat, Nakago, & Mewtwo, who are all wearing pink frilly dresses.

~~ Back to the party! ~~

NR: (laughs & closes the door) looks like Brock belongs in there… but that was also scary

Chiriko: true… I thought Nakago himself was scary, but him in that dress…(smiles evilly) well this is good thing to blackmail him on! (Holds up a Polaroid picture of Nakago in the dress.)

NR: (smiles evilly) true… but for the moment Nakago is my pet…

Chiriko: (sweatdrops) right…

NR: (snickers) but Brock isn't under my control… he's doing that himself. (Looks at the group of characters) and round 2 will begin soon…(sees Tamahome walking toward her, with the rest of the characters standing by the table chuckling.) uh…oh…

Chiriko: Nani…no da? (Sweatdrops, hiding behind NR)

Tamahome: (points to the group behind him) We've all decided that you two have to play in Round 2!

Chiriko: (yelling at Tamahome) I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!!!

NR: (taps his shoulder & whispers) Chiriko-chan… I think we should. Why'd ya think they picked Tamahome-sama to tell us?

Chiriko: oh yeah… he's the only one with powers that can hurt us…

NR: (smiles) it'll be ok… (Turns to the group) Let's begin the 2nd round! Chiriko and I will be playing!

(Everyone sat down in the same places with Chiriko & NR between Miaka & Misty.)

Chiriko: (muttering) I still don't wanna play…

NR: ok! Tamahome you go first!

Tamahome: ok! (Spins bottle & it lands on… Miaka!)

Miaka: YAY! (She & Tamahome kiss & hold it for 2 minutes.)

NR: ok… that's enough… MIAKA!!! IT'S YOUR TURN!!!

Miaka: (breaks kiss) ok… (Spins bottle & it lands on… Tai)

Miaka: whatever… (Kisses Tai's cheek & goes back to kissing Tamahome.)

Ranma: uh… looks like it my turn… (Spins the bottle & it lands on…Akane!)

Akane: wha-? (Gets cut off by Ranma kissing her on the lips) Ranma… (Dazed)

Ranma: your turn!

Akane: O-ok… (Spins bottle & it lands on TK)

Ranma: Huh?

Akane: (kisses TK's cheek) there… (Goes back to cuddling with Ranma)

TK: looks like it my turn… (Spins the bottle & it lands on…Kari!)

Kari: (blushing) Huh?

TK: Yay! (Looks a little too happy as he kisses her on the lips)

Kari: wow… (Spins the bottle & starts kissing TK)

NR: Kari…pay attention! (Kari ignores her) da…(the bottle lands on Ash)

Ash: wha?

Kari: … (ignoring the game)

NR: let's skip her turn… (Looks at Ash) since it landed on you, you go Ash.

Ash: Yay! Cool! (Spins the bottle happily & it lands on… Misty)

Misty: (blushes) what?

Ash: (blushing, but smiling) Rule are rules, Misty…(kisses her on the lips & then breaks the kiss)

Misty: (blinks) Ash… (Throws her arms around Ash's neck tightly)

Ash: (being choked) Misty… *gasp* I'm glad you're happy… *gasp* but you're choking me!!! (Ash manages to pull Misty off of him… gasping for air.)

Misty: sorry… (Kisses his cheek)

Ash: it your turn…

Misty: oh yeah… (Spins the bottle & kisses Ash on the lips)

Brock: (runs out of the closet [A/N: he's back to his usual self.] & sees Ash & Misty kissing.) AHHHHH!!! Wha-What have you done to my friends!!!

Misty: (stops kissing Ash & looks at Brock) she didn't do anything to us…

Brock: (backing away slowly) you mean… ok… this is scary…. I'm outta here!!! (Runs back into the closet)

Ash: (laughs) that's he so scared about? (Looks at the bottle, which had landed on Chiriko)

Chiriko: (trys to hide behind NR) da…

NR: (makes him sit down next to her) it's the rules Chiriko… you have to let her…

Misty: I'm not gonna hurt ya… (Kisses the top of his head)

Chiriko: I know… (Spins the bottle & it lands on NR!) Huh? (Stares at the bottle)

NR: um… (Chiriko kisses NR's cheek) …

Chiriko: (smiles & winks) it's the rules, no da!

NR: Heh… you're right! (Spins the bottle & it lands on…Izzy?!?!)

NR: DAAAAA! Izzy! Where'd you come from?!?!

Mulder: (comes out from behind Izzy) I got Izzy to bring me here so I can bug ya, no da!

NR: (glares at her) GO AWAY & GET OUT OF MY FIC!!!!

Mulder: make me!

NR: if ya don't leave, you'll go in the "pink, frilly dress" closet!

Mulder: …fine…I'll leave… but can I take Nayko with me?

NR: sure… (Points to the closet with Nayko & Tasuki in it) She & Tasuki are in there…

Mulder: DAA… (Sweatdrops) Not that again! (Bangs on door) NAYKO!!! I need bring ya home!!! (Pulls out 3 shiny video tapes) I've got the FY OVA!!!

Nayko: (throws open the door & chares out, running into Mulder) YAAAYYY- OW!!! (Mulder, Nayko, Tasuki, & Izzy leave)

NR: ok… now that-- (stops suddenly)

Jason: (prances out of the "croquet" closet in a pink, frilly dress, & talking in a British accent) [A/N: he talks in a British accent all the time anyways…] Oh, hello Pet, [A/N: don't ask] pardon me, just passing through…

NR: (Sweatdrops) what… exactly, are you doing here?

Jason: looking for your sister, so if you mind, have you seen her?

NR: (points in the direction Mulder went) she went that way…

Jason: thank you! (Skips away & leaves) good-bye!!!

NR: (sweatdropping) anyways… I need to go again… (Spins the bottle & it lands on Chiriko.)

Chiriko: (trying to hide behind Miaka)…

NR: (pulls him out of his hiding spot, blushing) come out or I'll make it worse!

Chiriko: (gives up) might as well… (Smiles) looks like you get a chance to kiss me…

NR: I guess… (Leans over to him, kissing his cheek & suddenly wraps him in a hug)

Chiriko: (released from hug) Heh…

(Ash, Misty, Kari TK, Ranma, Akane, Miaka, & Tamahome all stare at them & sweatdrop)

NR: (looks at the people staring at them) WHAT???

Ash/Misty: nothing…

Chiriko: shut up!

Ash/Misty: uh… (Both are surprised, along with the rest of the people)

NR: (stands up, followed by Chiriko) I'd have to say the game is over! You may leave now… (The rest of the guests stand)

Tamahome: was there a point to this game?

NR: not really… but I guess…

TK: then what is it?

NR: (holds up victory sign) to get all you guys together!!! (Starts mumbling) besides that…

ALL: WHAT?!?!

NR: the people that got disqualified were here to make things…er… interesting… (Starts giggling)

Chiriko: (sighs & puts his hand on her shoulder) NR … please… calm down… (NR calms down… a little)

Ash: looks like you were successful… you got us together!

NR: I know! (Smiles happily)

Akane: how'd you know the bottle would land on a certain person when some one spun it?

NR: (glares) are you serious? I'm the author!

Ranma: right…

NR: well y'all better get goin'! Ja ne!

ALL: Bye! (All leave, including Brock, Mewtwo, the Cat & Puppetmon, except NR & Chiriko)

Chiriko: uh… (Turns & looks around the room) … what are we gonna do about the mess?

NR: (looks at the mess) hmm… (Sees a sleeping Nakago) I'm gonna leave Nakago here & let him deal with it! (Laughs)

Chiriko: (laughs nervously) what happens if he finds out you left him here?

NR: then you get the rest of the Suzaku seven to help deal with the evil git! But I'll go hide somewhere for now…& visit ya when I think I'm safe…

Chiriko: OK! (Smiles) I better get home… bye…

NR: bye… (Gives a hug, & they both leave)

~~ The next morning ~~

Nakago: (waking up) huh? What happened? Where am I? (Sees Tracey standing in front of him) who are you?

Tracey: my name's Tracey… I'm the "manager" of this place… and you have to pay the fee for rent this place & the mess! (Waves a bill in Nakago's face)

Nakago: no… (Kills Tracey with a life force blast) when I find who left me here… (Teleports home)

~~ In the Tendo Dojo ~~

Ranma: you're here… why? 

NR: ^_^' Heh… I'm…uh…hiding from…er…Nakago…

Akane: right… (Akane & Ranma sweatdrop)

THE END!!! (finally ^_^')

A/N: thanks to all who read this story! Please review it… I like to know how I'm doing. I know some character may not quite be in their normally personalities but… I have strange versions of some of them…for those who might not know… Tracey is from Pokemon… and my sister and I hate him… ^.^ that's all for now! And please read & review my other stories!!! 


End file.
